Omisión
by Shui-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo describiría L el amor que siente por Raito? Decide entregarle una carta. Los últimos momentos de L y Raito juntos /ONESHOT/


**Omisión **

"Algo material: la nieve.

Un recuerdo: la nieve.

Una sensación: el frío.

Un sentimiento: el frío.

Algo material: las campanas.

Un recuerdo: las campanas.

Una sensación: el comienzo.

Un sentimiento: el final.

No podría calcular cuántos años de mi vida he desperdiciado, pues hay dos reglas con las cuales medir.

Ser lo que quiero ser. Mejor dicho, lo que no puedo evitar.

Ser lo que me enseñaron, lo que el progreso innato en mí vislumbró desde el oir de las campanadas una tarde fría con nieve.

Mi vida ha sido plena, y he hecho todo y más de los que mis manos alguna vez anhelaron tomar. Desde la visión del pensar, desde la realización personal. La subjetiva forma de medir gélidamente racional.

He suspirado mi vida, dejando un efímero vapor en el cristal de la eternidad.

Toda mi tiempo ha sido vano...

Hasta que tu voz, tu luz y tu calor opacaron lo material, los recuerdos, sensaciones, sentimientos.

Pediría que no razones esta carta. Pediría que intentes hacer lo que intento al escribirte estas líneas.

Pero sé que es imposible. Pues hemos nacido con esta maldición, una cicatriz que ardeará en el final.

Ahora.

Tal vez en mi desperación he comprendido que de nada ha servido.

Y, a fin de cuentas, he logrado conservar esta cínica calma.

El brillo rojizo de tus ojos dio un último destello de genialidad.

Al parecer, ya has escrito todo lo que necesitas.

No tengo motivos.

Pero eres tú.

No tengo justificativos.

Pero eres tú.

No tengo fundamentos.

Pero eres tú.

No tengo explicaciones.

Pero eres tú.

¿Ilógico? ¿Yo?

Quizás tengas razón.

Siempre la has tenido.

Por eso estaba bajo la lluvia.

Por eso quería secarte.

Por eso he intentado mirarte a los ojos, sin ver ese deseo latiendo ávido.

Por eso ya no quería que fueses tú.

Porque si así era, el desperdicio de mi vida y lo posterior hubiesen sido más patéticos de lo que jamás hubiese esperado.

Hasta ti, no hubo nada.

¿Sabes, Raito-kun?

Hay sólo dos maneras de medir la vida.

Una es con saber.

Otra es con amor...

Por eso es que ya sabes qué quiero decir en esta carta.

Lamento que ese brillo y ese deseo no desaparezcan de tus ojos hasta que yo lo haga.

Lamento que seas tú.

Lamento haber nacido así.

Lamento haber nacido...

Para amarte, y siquiera...

Poder morir en tus brazos, sin verte reír...

Elle Lawliet."

— ¿qué es esto, Ryuuzaki?

— léelo luego, Raito-kun.

— ¿luego? ¿cuándo?

— cuando todo acabe... — un ahogo de angustia se deslizó espeso por su garganta.

— no entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?

— Raito-kun entiende... no tengo nada que explicar.

— ¿qué sucede? — la ingénua pregunta engendró un denso silencio. — estás así, desde hace un rato...

— sí, no es importante...

— ¿quieres contarme? — una sonrisa.

— ¿querer? — silencio. — sí, probablemente quiera contarte...

— adelante, entonces...

— no tiene sentido — clavó la mirada en sus ojos. — pronto entenderás.

Caminaron sin palabras.

— ¿alguna vez... has pensado cómo vas a morir, Raito-kun?

— n-no... — se incomodó pero en pocos segundos recobró la calma — ¿por qué preguntas?

— quería saber. — miró el suelo — Raito-kun es mi mejor amigo... y si... —se detuvo frente a él y nuevamente lo miró fijamente — yo pudiese elegir un lugar donde morir... —dio un paso— sería en tus brazos... —se arrojó para abrazarlo— sin ver tu rostro, sin ver tus ojos, sin saber qué piensas, sin saber qué sientes... —lo abrazó más fuerte— para poder pensar que tú, Raito-kun... —se alejó— me amas.

— Ryuuzaki... — la piel de Raito se erizó, y un aliento helado tomó su espalda.

— broma —dijo Ryuuzaki— perdona, Raito-kun... debía saber cómo reaccionarías.

— ¿broma! —gritó, nervioso— ¿cómo se te ocurre bromear con esas cosas, Ryuuzaki!

— ¿por qué te exaltas? fue una simple broma... —comentó, tranquilo, volviendo a caminar. Raito lo siguió.

— no digas "simple broma", como te dije una vez, no está bien jugar con los sentimientos de los demás...

— ¿sentimientos? —Ryuuzaki se detuvo y giró la cabeza a manera de duda— ¿es que acaso Raito-kun tiene sentimientos por mí?

No hubo respuestas.

— no debes responder, si no quieres— prosiguieron su camino.

— en general me obligas a responderte, Ryuuzaki...

— "no debes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás" —comentó.

— no te entiendo...

— pronto entenderás.

—¿sabes, Raito-kun?

— ¿mh?

— esa fue la primera vez... —apoyó su dedo en el labio— que abrazo a alguien...

— supongo que no cuenta, de todas maneras...

— ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó, jugando entre sus labios.

— pues, porque ha sido una broma... —dijo tranquilo, como si esas palabras quitaran un peso de sus espaldas.

— mh, so desu ne... —colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos— Raito-kun entiende... nada en absoluto.

— ¿a qué te refieres! —Raito lo miró inquisidor.

— no explicaré lo obvio que ha sido pasado por alto —hizo una breve pausa— debes entender por tu propia cuenta, sino, no tiene valor.

— en verdad no creo poder comprenderte hoy, Ryuuzaki.

— naru hodo...

— Ryuuzaki...

— ¿mh?

— esa... también fue la primera vez que alguien me abraza de esa manera...

— te recuerdo que ha sido sólo una broma.

— wakatteru...

— aunque ¿sabes? —se detuvo y miró detenidamente sus manos, examinándolas— me gustaría saber... cómo se siente.

— ¿qué cosa?

— abrazar a alguien... con intenciones de abrazar a ese alguien... y que esa persona, además, corresponda aquel abrazo... —torpemente, Ryuuzaki se acercó a Raito— ¿puedo?

—s-seguro... —respondió sin pensar. Ryuuzaki siguió acercándose, hasta que toscamente entrelazaron sus brazos y sus pechos quedaron juntos, tan apretados que podían sentir el palpitar de sus corazones. Raito enredó sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca de Ryuuzaki y cerró los ojos, este sólo se dejó caer en el hombro de Raito. Poco a poco alejaron sus rostros, lo suficiente como para cruzar miradas, pero sin detener el abrazo. Una suerte de frío incomprensible atravesó la mente de Raito, como si las pupilas de L fuesen lo último que pudiese ver, y lo único que quisiese fuera su última imagen; dejó que su cabeza se inclinara involuntariamente hacia L, y también permitió a sus párpados caer, para hacerlo omitir cualquier razonamiento o pensamiento acerca del inexorable deseo que había surgido desde la última mirada. Sus labios, tan próximos que las respiraciones hacían pequeñas cosquillas, se abrieron lentamente y se buscaron con desesperada tranquilidad. Pronto hubieron encontrádose; el sentir de aquel mínimo contacto recorrió sus espaldas como pequeñas serpientes heladas, y en un segundo su unión fue plena. En una perfecta incomprensión sus lenguas se hallaron sin trabajo para jugar largos instantes dentro de sus bocas. Después de algunos minutos se detuvieron y sin abrir los ojos separaron sus cuerpos —. ¿por qué, Ryuuzaki...? —sólo atinó a preguntar Raito.— si tantas cosas has deducido, sabes qué pasará... ¿de qué te sirvió hacer esto? —Ryuuzaki miró al techo, como buscando la respuesta.

— no tengo motivos, más que los explicados vagamente en ese trozo de papel que llevas en tu pantalón.

— Ryuuzaki... —comenzó Raito.

— Raito-kun sabe de mí mucho más de lo que desea, muchó más de lo que dije, mucho más de lo que espera... por lo que, no responde...

— ¿no viste ni mis ojos, ni mi rostro, ni supiste qué pensaba o qué sentía... para pensar, que te amo? —interrumpió agresivamente.

— mira mis ojos, y mi rostro, y por favor, deduce qué pienso y qué siento... pues no diré en vano palabras que me hagan ver aún más claramente, que he desperdiciado mi vida...

— ¿qué quieres decir?

— pronto entenderás.

Raito miró el reloj.

— ¿qué sucede, Raito-kun?

— nada, sólo quería saber la hora.

Entraron al cuarto donde se hallaban las computadoras. Nadie estaba en el lugar.

— qué raro, todos deberían estar ya aquí —comentó retóricamente L.

— mh, so da ne...

— ¿crees que haya pasado algo?

— ¿debería saber? Convervas una cínica calma, si es que en verdad piensas que ha pasado algo.

— tienes razón, supongo que eso indica que en realidad es una preocupación superficial y comprometida y considero que ha pasado nada más que un simple retraso.

— exacto.

— Raito-kun es muy parecido a mí —volvió a comentar retóricamente L.

Un grito desesperado vino de la terraza del edificio.

— ¿Watari! —exclamó Ryuuzaki.

Ambos corrieron escaleras arriba hasta llegar. Abrieron la puerta, y en medio de la lluvia se hallaba Watari, parado en el borde.

— ¿Watari! ¿qué demonios haces! ¡baja de ahí! —gritó L.

— perdóname, Ryuuzaki —suspiró y se dejó caer.

— ¡Watari! —L corrió para alcanzar a ver cómo la caída desaparecía entre la lluvia.

Raito, con descolocada sobriedad caminó hasta L y miró hacia abajo.

— tal vez tu preocupación no era superficial, Ryuuzaki...

L se paró, enfrentando a Raito, quien miró la hora.

— ¿por qué? ¿por qué miras tanto el reloj?

— kore ga? Kore ga desu ne? — levantó la vista hasta Ryuuzaki — Kira da kara...

Un prolongado silencio en espera de alguna señal se condensó con la lluvia, cayendo sobre ellos como la densa muerte cae sobre los cuerpos.

Una extraña opresión comenzó a destrozar el pecho de Ryuuzaki. Cayó al piso y apretó la mano en su remera, pretendiendo tocar su corazón.

— anata wa... Kira desu kara... —rió— ee, wakarimashita...

La misma sensación comenzó a desorbitar a Raito, haciéndolo caer junto a Ryuuzaki.

— ¿qué! ¿qué significa esto, Ryuuzaki! — aulló Raito.

— perdóname —mostró a Raito un trozo de la Death note escrito por él.

"Elle Lawliet. Yagami Raito. 19:50. Ataque al corazón. A las 19:42 se oye un grito de Watari proveniente de la terraza. A las 19:45 se llega a la terraza. A las 19:46 Watari se arroja del edificio, causándole la muerte. A las 19:47 Elle Lawliet y Yagami Raito entablan una conversación. A las 19:50 les da un ataque al corazón dándoles la muerte por fin a las 20:00"

— entonces no fue Rem, sino tú... ¿por qué...? —preguntó casi sin aliento Raito.

— sabía que la hora de la muerte que me asignasen sería posterior a la que yo elegí... así que decidí... —se acercó a Raito y lo abrazó— que quería morir contigo.

— ¿Elle Lawliet?

— así es...

El dolor de su pecho seguía. Raito miró el reloj: 19:55.

— watashi no tegami wo yonde kudasai, Raito-kun... —dijo L.

Raito dificultosamente leyó la carta.

— entonces... Ryuuzaki...

— Elle...

— Elle... tú... —dijo perplejo— me...

— te amo, Yagami Raito... —arrastró su cuerpo hasta el de Raito y lo besó— y por favor, no digas nada... quiero pensar que tú... también me amas...

19:59:56.

— te odio, Elle Lawliet...

Las gotas continuaron su monotonía, ajenas al subjetivo significado de dolor.

Los apresurados segundos y cualquier medida perdió sentido.

Pronto ya no hubo más que unos eternos puntos suspensivos en la estúpida espera de la dulce duda, para poder dejar que los hoyos hechos por la incertidumbre sean tapados con esperanza.

Una lágrima se deslizó por las pálidas mejillas de Elle, confundiéndose con la lluvia; reflejo de la imposibilidad humana.

03 de Mayo del 2007.


End file.
